First Love
by NJFanx
Summary: Nate starts a new school. the same one as his cousin's. He takes a shine to one of the girls. What Happens? Read and Review Please. There Is Three Mistake's In Chapter One. I Have Called Shane, Joe By Accident. Sorry Everyone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Beginnings

(Vicky's POV)

"Good morning New York City. Such a lovely day outside. Now jump up and.....". I'd found it. The off button I just wanted to roll over and fall back asleep. I knew I couldn't. First day back at school. Welcome to being a senior. I was excited but nervous.

"Vicky! you better be up and in the shower" I heard a voice from downstairs. I ignored it and made my way to the shower.

(Dani's POV)

New day. New year. New beginning. Welcome to the life of a senior Danielle. I wasn't looking forward to it one bit. Although being able to see friends again is good. I managed to haul myself out of bed. And I slowly walked downstairs and started to make breakfast I heard:

"DANI!" called someone from upstairs. I carried on with what I was doing. I knew what it was about. Every Sunday I always use most of the conditioner. Never leaving any for anyone.

(Vicky's POV)

Typical school morning. Mom would leave the house at 7am. My brother would leave at 7:15am and that leaves me, making my own breakfast as usual. Nothing on the radio and nothing on the TV.

**(Vicky-Bold) (_Dani-Bold Italics) _**

**Heyy Dani. **

_**Morning. **_

**Any chance you and Jason can pick me up, Liam's took the car again.**

_**Yeah, we'll be there in 15. Bye. **_With that we hung up. He know's Monday I have the car. Sitting there waiting for Dani and Jason I felt my phone vibrate. Weird that. A text from Joe.

"Morning, looking forward to being a senior. Haha. See you soon. x" Shane never text's me on the first day school.

(Jason's POV)

"Hello.... Yeah.... Okay on my way now." Great. Another day I have to go 5 miles away from school to pick Vicky up. Her mom really needs to buy another car. I was kind of nervous about today. My cousin was starting today. As a senior.

(Shane's POV)

Great, Nate starts today. Well goodbye to being free. I liked Nate but he took the limelight away from me. Always being the practical joker.

"Morning Dani!, Hey, man!" I said as I climbed into the backseat of Jason's car. I was the practical joker of the school. And I am not lettin......

"SHANE! Are you listening?" shouted Jason.

"Not really, why?" I still wasn't taking any notice, then I heard Vicky's name.

(Dani's POV)

I noticed Shane had started smiling at the mention of her name. Shane LIKED Vicky, she just didn't like him in that way. That hasn't stopped him from trying for the past two years.

"What are you looking at?" scowled Shane.

"Ohh Nothing, I was just looking at the big thing on your shoulders" replied Jason. I rolled my eyes, I knew exactly what was coming. "Your big head" laughed Jason. Shane scowled even more at him. Typical ride to school. Well especially if we were picking up Vicky.

You'd think being senior's now they would grow up. Not these two. Well Jason has a little bit but Shane is still the same old Shane. I didn't think he'd change. He'd always been the stroppy one but also the prankster.

(Vicky's POV)

I heard a noise outside and grabbed my bag and ran out. Stood there I saw Dani, Jason and Shane.

"Morning Vicky, How ya doin'"

"Bleh, the usual. Nothing's perfect." I replied looking at Shane and laughing. Shane was leaning against the car as Jason hit his head.

"Never ever lean on the car Shane, jeez how many times do I have to tell you" scoffed Jason because Shane just kept leaning.

"Ignore them two. They've been at it for the past half hour now." I laughed a little more. "Jason!?" I shouted. He knew exactly what I was about to say. The rest of the journey was pretty quiet. Apart from the odd remark that came from Shane. I rolled my eye's as I jumped out the car at school.

(Shane's POV)

"Vicky!, wait up." she carried on walking into school. She wanted to beat the rush of getting new timetables.

Nothing I do makes that girl notice me properly. Maybe she's playing hard to get? As I continued to daydream. I finally decided to give up on her. I caught up with the others.

"Having a small get together at mine tonight. Anyone coming?" everyone nodded in agreement. When Dani did something like this is wasn't to be missed. I heard someone shouting my name.

"Shane?.....Shane?.....SHANE!" I spun around half expecting it to be my math tutor. Nope I was mistaken.

"Huh? What? Ohhh It's You." I said not looking surprised. I was hoping he wouldn't come in today. "Guy's. Wait up, Jason! Your the oldest you sort him out."

"Really? Shane I always thought I was the youngest." snorted Jason. I didn't look amused.

(Vicky's POV)

I turned to see who they were talking about. He didn't look special so I carried on. "Dani, can I ask you something?"

"Fire away girl," she said smile beaming. I changed the question quickly.

"That get together will Shane be there?" I half smiled, hoping just hoping he was giving this one a miss.

"Yes! I will be there" called Shane. What?! How on earth did he hear me. I do ask this question everytime there's a get together. I liked Shane, but he was more like a brother to me. We'd done everything together. I looked around and saw Ash walking towards us.

(Ash's POV)

"Hey girl! Only just arrived and some tutor decides they are going to collar me about something" I groaned. Since when was skipping a crime? Vicky laughed at me. "Who's the guy with Jason and Shane?"

"Nate, their cousin." said Dani still listening to Jason and Shane argue over who was sorting Nate out. I looked at Nate, then at Shane. I was still waiting for him to notice me properly. We had been friends a long time now and he hadn't really took notice of me properly.

(Jason's POV)

"Shane, Not my place to sort him. Whether I'm oldest or not. You sort him."

"No! I don't like him. No Offence Nate." I was getting nowhere. I had better things to do then argue with Joe. I called Vicky over.

"Shane, just sort him out, Okay?" she said not to pleased about being dragged into this. Joe rolled his eyes and took Nate to the office. I knew what Vicky was thinking he stared at Nate the whole way until they were out of sight.

"I think someone likes my cousin." I teased. She gave a little tut and walked off. I walked over to Dani.

(Nate's POV)

Everything was so strange. And Shane was beginning to wind me up. All he talked about was Vicky. I wasn't taking much notice of him.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I joined Kevin and Dani at their table.

"How's the first day so far?" asked Dani smiling. I didn't answer her straight away. I was thinking of the first prank to play on Shane. "Ohhh nothing different to my last school. You've got the jock's, the brainiacs and the annoying people."

Shane shot a look at me as he sat down. I think he knew what I was implying by 'annoying people'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Beginnings (Part 2)

**So Here's Chapter Two. Hope You Like It. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing In This Apart From Myself (Vicky). **

**Song: 'Play My Music' – Jonas Brothers (Camp Rock OTS) **

(Shane's POV)

"Annoying?" I scowled at Nate.

"Shane, not now. Sort it out later you two." sighed Jason. Me and Nate and had never got properly. And him coming to same school made things ten times worse.

"Where's Vicky and Ash?" asked Dani, with a worried tone to her voice. No-one answered. I knew Vicky had to stay behind, due to giving our history tutor cheek, but I wasn't sure about Ash.

(Vicky's POV)

Who knew that you'd kept behind by telling your tutor that they were wrong and needed to change it?

"Hey, sorry for being late. Was kept behind" I heard Shane laugh slightly. "wasn't funny, he damn well knew I was right" I scoffed. Trying to look proud of myself. "Hi, Nate." I smiled sweetly at him. He just smiled back.

"So, you still okay for tonight then?"

"Yeah, I think. I'll double check with my mom when I get home." I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. "Will you be going Nate?"

"Yeah" Nate mumbled. Shane shot a look at me as if to say you didn't just do that. "Don't look at me like that Shane." I snapped, without realizing it.

(Dani's POV)

Shane's having another one of his strops. I looked at Jason and he just looked at me knowing he couldn't start an argument in the middle of school.

"Jason, mate, pick me up tonight. I'm not going home after school." Jason ignored him and Shane knew he had to go home after school.

"Jason, if you want I can cancel tonight and make it another night" I whispered into Jason's ear. He gave me a stern look. He didn't want me to cancel. He had, had enough of Shane being childish, that's all.

"You lot are boring, I'm out to find Ash" he walked off in a huff.

(Ash's POV)

Eyeliner? Check, Mascara? Check, Hair? Check. Perfect, I walked out the toilets and walked straight into Shane. "Ohh Hi Shane." I beamed.

"Heyyy! Your looking very.... nice today. This for someone I should know about?" Shane was never this happy to see me.

"Yeahh, actually. He's actually close to me at the moment."

"Really?! Who?!" As if he didn't realize. I hit him and said "Shane, it's you." he stared at me. I believe he was in shock. "Shane for so long now i've...." he interrupted me, with a small soft kiss on the cheek.

"Carry On." I couldn't carry on. Had this just happened?

(Nate's POV)

One more lesson, then I can go home.

"Vicky, pass us your timetable." I checked her timetable. General studies for both of us. "Thanks" I continued to keep looking at her. There was something mysterious about this one.

"Hey! Everyone, Hi, Nate,Jason,Dani!" called Ash with a huge smile on her face. I just looked away because I saw Shane coming back. I had no clue what exactly I had done to him. But he didn't like me. I did everything to impress him. But still.

(Ash's POV)

I still wasn't over the fact what had just happened. It wasn't even sure it actually happened. Maybe Shane had been taking notice but just never showed it. All I know I had finally got what I set out to achieve, Shane's attention.

"Well, this table looks full." I decided to sit on Shane's lap. Surely he wouldn't mind. Not after what had happened. To my surprise Shane's faced turn into a huge smile when I sat down. Who knew that Shane could actually smile?

(Jason's POV)

"Wow! Shane second time today that face of yours has smiled" I said sarcasticly. I quickly stood up and walked off. Knowing that if I didn't Shane would of caused an argument over it.

(Nate's POV)

"He does have a point Shane. You hardly ever smile."

"Shut it you." Shane snapped back. Jeez maybe I'll take a leaf out of Jason's book and leave. "Vicky, You coming? I'll walk up to General Studies with you." As we walked she said something that took me by surprise.

"Nate, I really LIKE you." Me?! I wasn't anything special. Shane and Jason have always been the ones that get told this. Not me.

"Really?!" all she did was nod her head. I couldn't believe it. A girl I actually liked, liked me back. I didn't know what to say. I just hugged her and smiled.

---------- 2 Hours Later -----------

(Vicky's POV)

Putting my books in my locker I felt someone put their hands over my eye's. "Shane?! I'm in no mood for games."

"Boring. You going to Dani's later?" he smiled. I just nodded.

_**Music's in my soul. I can hear it everyday and every night. **_

"Heyy mom. I'm going to Dani's. Small get together........ Yeah sure. Bye." Shane seemed to be smiling again as Ash walked over.

"Heyy Gorgeous." beamed Shane.

"Heyy Shane. Heyy Vicky. You all set. Jason and Dani are out front." I was worried. Nate hadn't turned up yet. I let the other's wait out front.

(Ash's POV)

Made me feel good when Shane called me gorgeous. I knew Shane noticed me now. After all these years of trying. He finally took notice.

"Shane, Do us a favour and try and get on with Nate tonight. It'd mean a lot to Jason and everyone."

"Hm. Sure. I promise." I hoped Shane would stick to this promise. "Nate! Vicky's at he locker waiting for you."

"Thanks" he called back. He set off at run to her.

_**---Beep,Beep---**_

Vicky was making her own way to Dani's. Ohh well, I still have Shane to keep me company.

(Jason's POV)

Where are they all? Been outside for fifteen minutes waiting for them. I saw Shane and Ash but no Vicky and Nate. Least first day of being a senior was okay I guess. "Guys, where's Vicky and Nate?"

"Making their own way to Dani's." shouted Ash. Two seconds later Vicky and Nate emerged from the school. Nate was carrying her guitar. Poor lad never went anywhere without it.

It made me smile knowing Nate was happy and by the looks of it, he was more than happy.

Author's Notes:

Hope You Enjoyed It. I Hope To Update Soon :)

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Old Shane.

**So Here's Chapter 3. **

**There is a bit of sadness at the end of this Chapter. Be warned. **

**Hope You Like It. **

**Songs: 6 Minutes – Jonas Brothers, **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Apart From Vicky (Myself)**

(Vicky's POV)

I knew Jason kept looking at me and Nate. Wasn't our fault we were laughing and joking. Nate was everything you could ask for. Perfect eye's, perfect hair, perfect skin everything was perfect. Even down the little dimple he has when he smiles.

"Ohh for crying out loud you two. Shut up!" snapped Shane. Dani shot Shane a look. As did I. And if looks could kill I would of killed Shane a thousand times. This wasn't an ordinary evil look, it was worse.

"Jas, Do us a favour. We're two seconds from mine can you take me to mine I need to pick up something." I looked back at Shane who was giving me a funny look. "I need to pick something up. God Shane. Since when was that a crime" he just shrugged. I knew it. Old Shane was coming back and I didn't like it one bit.

(Shane's POV)

I was happy for Vicky. I just didn't think Nate was right for her. He had a bad habit of doing/saying the wrong things to a girl. Maybe I was just being funny, because I didn't like Nate. . There was nothin perfect about that boy.

"Ash?..... Ash?!" she looked at me as if to say I heard you the first time.

"Hm! What?!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way she said 'what'. She realized what I was laughing at and gave me a funny look.

"Wasn't that funny. Shane, get out the car." she laughed at my expression. I just sat there with a small but visible pout.

(Ash's POV)

I knew what Vicky was thinking as she continued to give Shane funny looks. 'Bad Boy Shane' was coming back. And I liked it in a way. Made him look even more perfect. Yeah he had his days like everyone else. But when Shane goes all Bad Boy on us I find it highly attractive on him.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked Vicky. She looked at me and then looked at Nate.

"It's fine, I'll take Nate, Dani? Wanna help?" Dani squealed with delight that Vicky had asked for her help. "Jason, me and Shane just going for a walk down the road." Jason just nodded. But I could tell there was something up.

(Jason's POV)

Why was Shane going all Bad Boy on us? All I know is that I think tonight will be an argument night again. Dani was walking towards us. Yeah, me and Dani had been dating a while now. We'd always been close. And when she asked, I was over the moon.

"You not helping?" I asked as I started smiling. She shook her head. And pointed to Shane.

"Shane! How many more times do I have to tell you? No leaning on the car." I frowned, "You know I hate it. You'll scratch it or something"

"Really?! As far as I could count you've only told me this once" he laughed.

(Nate's POV)

I was shocked he asked me to help. She doesn't even know me properly.

"Mom!..... No-one's home. Come on" As we walked up stairs I took in the view I had. "I know your looking at my bum Nate." Ha! Clever and beautiful. Her long, wavy, blonde hair was neatly tied back, she wore very little if not no make-up. When we entered her room. My jaw dropped (not literally). All I saw was posters upon poster's of me, Jason and Shane. Mostly me though. "Connect 3 fan then?" I laughed. She started laughing and turned bright red.

(Vicky's POV)

Never been so embarrassed in my life. I actually forgot I had all these posters and stuff. Lost in my thoughts I dropped my guitar. I went to pick it up and got lost staring into Nate's eye's. Beautiful brown eye's with a hint of green.

"Thanks. Just need to grab one more thing, from my brother's room and then we can go back." I ran down the hallway and back.

"What's that?" Nate asked looking impressed that I had a guitar. I never answered him and made my way downstairs.

(Ash's POV)

Shane was being his usual self. Stood on top of a rock singing. Fun, crazy Shane. This is what I loved about him.

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake. Two minutes and**_

_**my heart begins to break. **_

I laughed as he fell of the stone. Jason and Dani were sat on the pavement having cuddle and talk.

(Jason's POV)

Where are they? "Heyy Ash! Go see where they are." she turned on her heels and said "No need, here they come." Nate and Vicky were running down her driveway laughing and joking.

Looking at them made me think of a old married couple. What was I thinking? They were just friends. Friends. Friends. I wish I could say the same for Shane and Ash.

(Dani's POV)

Ha! they thought no-one could see. But we surely could. Sat in between Shane's legs while Shane kissed her & she kissed back.

"Oi! We'll have non of that thank you." laughed Jason. Ash spun round and looked pretty happy. You could tell she wasn't bothered. Now Nate and Vicky was a different story. They were just friends. There's no way them two would start dating.

(Shane's POV)

"Ahhh! Shut it Jas, your only jealous 'cause I can get lip action and you can't" I smirked back. I then thought about what I had said. Oh no. Yeah. They did. Wasn't something I wanted to watch. My brother making out with his girl.

"Oi! Nate, you better be quick. Your missing out on the action" I winked. He just smiled. I could tell he was waiting for the right time. He wanted to get to know her first I think. "Nate?! Nate?! NATE!" It was too late.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**So There you have it. Chapter Three. I Will update as soon as I can :) **_

_**Please Review. :) **_

_**Thanks Vicky x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End Of Nate?!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is a bit sad. **

**Song: Fly With Me – Jonas Brothers **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Apart From Vicky (Myself) **

_**If time was still the sun would never never find us. **_

_**We could light up the sky tonight. **_

_**I would see the world through your eyes. **_

_**Leave it all behind. **_

_**If it's you and me forever, If it's you and me right now, **_

_**That'll be alright, be alright. **_

_**We're chasing star's to lose our shadow's **_

_**Peter pan and Wendy turned out **_

_**So won't you fly with me**_

_**Fly with me. **_

(Dani's POV)

Jason ran over to Nate. I couldn't see properly but I had just seen and heard something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I could hear Vicky screaming and sobbing.

It was horrible. How could this happen? Shane shouted of him but I don't think he heard him until he yelled Nate's name.

_**If time was still the sun would never never find us. **_

_**We could light up the sky tonight. **_

(Ash's POV)

I didn't see anything but I heard Vicky and Dani both scream. It wasn't a normal scream. It was horrific the scream. I ran over to Vicky and dragged her away. The more she looked at Nate the more she would get upset.

"Shane! Take her home. She can't be here." she was begging me to let her stay and go to the hospital with Nate.

_**I would see the world through your eyes. **_

_**Leave it all behind. **_

(Shane's POV)

My fault. My fault. My fault. That's all that was running through my mind. Maybe if I shouted or yelled louder he might have been able to get out the way.

Where had the driver gone? He had stopped but he was no-where to be seen. Classic case of hit and run.

(Jason's POV)

"SHANE! DANI! Someone call an ambulance." I screamed. I couldn't let Nate get any worse.

"Already have done" said Dani through the tears. Within a matter of minutes an ambulance had arrived. I explained what had happened. I seen it all. Everything. To Nate being hit to him being led flat on the floor barely breathing.

(Vicky's POV)

No. This can't be happening. Not to Nate. I ran off. I couldn't sit here and look at him like this. I noticed Jason ran after me.

"Come back, he'll want you there at the hospital" said Jason, trying his very hardest not to cry.

"I can't. I can't see him like this." I yelled, not meaning to.

"Please, we all ne...." I cut him off. "Jason! I said NO! No means no. I will NOT go and watch him lay there lifeless and a high chance of losing him. No Jason, you can't make me go." I literally screamed at him.

_**If it's you and me forever, **_

_**If it's you and me right now, **_

_**That'll be alright, be alright. **_

_**We're chasing star's to lose our shadow's **_

_**Peter pan and Wendy turned out **_

_**So won't you fly with me**_

_**Fly with me. **_

(Jason's POV)

Woah! I've never seen Vicky like this. She's pretty cut up about it.

"Fine, but when he see's your not there, he'll be heartbroken." I said and walked off. Was I to harsh on her? A little bit. I glanced back and saw her staring at me, ready to cry again.

(Ash's POV)

I saw Vicky ready to burst into tears again. Nothing I could say would help. I knew how much she liked Nate but this was just... over the edge for her.

"Hey! Wanna come to mine? I'm not going hospital with Jason and Shane and Dani's coming to mine"

"Sure, I just... I can't do this Ash." she started crying again. I gave her a huge hug and didn't let go until I heard Shane say they were going. We took Jason's car to mine.

------------- 1 Hour Later ------------

(Jason's POV)

What's taking them so long? Shane was a mess and I was trying to be strong. I let a loud yell. I couldn't hold it in.

"He won't get caught Shane, you know that. He'll be out this part of town by now.!" I shouted. I couldn't help but shout. I was mad that the person that did this to Nate just might get away with this.

I had a bad feeling they were aiming for Nate. But why? Why? Why Nate? He'd never done anything to anyone. For crying out loud he had just moved here yesterday.

------- At Ash's House ------

(Dani's POV)

I tried calming Vicky down. We tried everything. I even had Ash play her a few of her songs on the guitar, that didn't help. I was worried. The boys hadn't called since they left with Nate.

"Shh, they'll call. I know they will. Trust me" I held her knowing how much she was hurt. She'd grown really close to Nate in the day. The phone rang and I answered it so fast I don't remember picking the phone up.

As Jason explained I dropped the phone. Vicky saw my face and grabbed the car keys and raced to the hospital. What he saying couldn't be right could it? Was it really true?

_**If it's you and me forever, **_

_**If it's you and me right now, **_

_**That'll be alright, be alright. **_

_**We're chasing star's to lose our shadow's **_

_**Peter pan and Wendy turned out **_

_**So won't you fly with me**_

_**Fly with me. **_

**Author's Notes: **

**Hope you liked this Chapter. **

**What's happened to Nate at the hospital? **

**I'll update asap. Thanks :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing In This Story Apart From Myself.**

**Song: Paranoid – Jonas Brothers**

(Jason's POV)

I heard someone running down the corridor and screaming my name. "Jason, Please tell me they are wrong" cried Vicky, as she collasped into the chair tears streaming down her face. Shane looked at her and sort of shouted:

"You think this is all about you, well it's not. MY cousin is in recovery while all you can do is think about yourself."

(Shane's POV)

I wasn't expecting it but she did it.

"I am NOT just thinking about myself, you can't say a right lot because you said that you don't even like him. And now your acting like.... don't go on at....." Jason had interrupted us reminding us both that this is not about us and it's about Nate. I couldn't help it. I had to blame someone because I knew whoever did this was probably going to get away with this.

I couldn't get it out my head.

(Vicky's POV)

I noticed Ash and Dani was running towards us. "Is it true?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. I had to find them. I knew where he lived. Yeah, I'll run though it. I had a boyfriend a few years back, Shane didn't like him.

I couldn't see it at first. I just thought it was Shane being jealous. Nope, it was completely the opposite. At first I thought he loved me, but really he was just trying to control me. Shane had always been protective of me.

(Shane's POV)

If she had listened to me in the beginning this probably wouldn't have happened. He controlled her to a point where she couldn't leave the house without his permission, which put a strain on our friendship. I know he didn't like her seeing me or Jason. He thought we were a threat to him. But how did he know? Nate and Vicky weren't even dating. If he wanted to do this, he could of hit me or Jason. He'd seen her...

"Shane! You coming in to see Nate with us." said Jason. I just shook my head and instead Vicky went in with him.

(Ash's POV)

I couldn't go in. Well I wanted to see Nate but there was enough people in there. I'll wait until one of them comes out. Me and Dani and Shane had waited outside. I just sat there cuddling into Shane,trying to think of something to say to Nate when I go in and see him.

(Dani's POV)

Nothing I could say would make him feel any better. What do you say to someone who's been knocked down and can't remember what happened? Not easy. Jason came out, he looked a mess and angry. I just grabbed my keys and took him home.

"Just give them 10 minutes, and then you can both go in and see him" said Jason not even looking at Ash and Shane.

(Nate's POV)

"Sorry for not talking much, I probably won't talk much now" I said in a croaky voice. I'd been led there unaware what had actually happened. I couldn't remember why I was in hospital but no-one would tell me.

"Nate, I'm really don't want to be the one that tells you. But what is the last thing your remember?"

"Coming out of your house." Vicky got up and walked out.

(Ash's POV)

As Vicky left me and Shane walked in. I looked at Nate and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just sat there while Shane explained what happened.

"How you feeling Nate?" I finally said when Shane had finished. Nate just looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile it was fake. I knew he couldn't believe what Shane had told him. I still couldn't believe it to be honest. Why? That's all that run through my head.

(Shane's POV)

"It's true Nate. I'm am sorry. But I promise you when I find him, he'll be in serious trouble. I promise" I said, trying to hide the tears. After all this time of me disliking it just all went away. I couldn't help but blame myself. I had to do something, I knew that he would get away with it.

"Mate, just leave it. I don't want any trouble or anything to be aimed at us." mumbled Nate. I knew how upset he was that someone who he didn't even know or even heard of had done this to him. "What?" said Ash.

"I don't want any trouble, just leave it." Nate sort of shouted at us. He was only protecting us and most of all Vicky. Now he knows it was her ex boyfriend that had done this.

(Ash's POV)

I was sat there shocked at what Nate had said. Did Jason and everyone know? Jason looked angry when he came out. Maybe he said the same thing to Jason. The next thing I remember while at Nate's bedside was the nurse coming in and telling us we had to go.

"Get some rest Nate." I smiled. Shane continued to sit there and just look at Nate. "Shane, come on." I managed to get Shane out the chair. "We'll be back tomorrow Nate." I smiled once again, this time forcing back the tears.

(Shane's POV)

I looked around the third car. Nowhere to be seen. Jason must of drove home on his own. "You got you cell, baby." I sort of smiled. I tried my hardest to smile.

Phonecall: Jason – Normal **Shane- Bold **

**Jas, Can you pick me and Ashlyn up?**

Yeah, where are you?

**At the hospital. Just left Nate. **

Be there in 10 minutes. With that Jason hung up. I had to speak to Jason, that's why I called him. I wanted to know what Nate had said to him.

------- 30 Minutes Later -------

(Jason's POV)

The journey was quite, until Shane said something:

"What did Nate say to you Jas.?"

"Not a lot really, I told him that he has to give the police a statement. But he doesn't want to. He wants to forget about it." Well I wasn't going to lie. It was the truth. Ash's face dropped. I knew he had said the same thing to them. He couldn't of said much to Vicky because she arrived back, literally seconds after me. No-one knew exactly what was said to him or what he had said.

(Vicky's POV)

Why?! That's all I needed to know. Jealously? Or was it just that if he can't have me no-one can. No. It can't be that because then this probably would of happened to Shane or Jason.

I heard someone come through the door. "Who's there?" I shouted. No-one answered, then from behind the door emerged Jason, Shane and Ash. I wiped my eyes and said hey. I didn't really want to talk. I wanted to be on my own.

(Dani's POV)

"Oh, Hi guys. How was Nate when you left him?" I asked, trying to smile.

"The same. Apart from he's letting him get away with it." shouted Shane, as he walked upstairs. I dropped the plate that was in my hand. Did I hear Shane correct. I know exactly what would happen, he'd get away with it and then he'd try again and again. With what I've been told about him I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

(Ash's POV)

I followed Shane upstairs a few minutes later. It took me a good 5 minutes to get him to open the bathroom door. "Shane, It's not your fault. No-one could of known this was going to happen." I looked around and saw Jason stood in the doorway.

"I agree. He'll be out in a few days. Trust. Nate's a fighter." smiled Jason. We got back to normal. And watched a movie. To quite for us all. There wasn't any bickering, prank playing or anything. "I'm off to bed." Shane followed me, he slept on the floor knowing our parents wouldn't be to happy.

(Jason's POV)

I just sat there. Before long my alarm clock was going off. School. Didn't want to go in. But we had to. Everyone I spoke to just didn't speak to me about me, which was great. Everyone knew about Nate, what had happened.

I saw Vicky sat where Nate's locker where. She was singing:

_**Consider Me Destroyed**_

_**I don't know how to act, 'cause I lost my head, **_

_**I must be Paranoid. **_

_**I Never thought it would come to this. **_

_**I'm Paranoid. **_

_Author's Notes: _

_Please Review :) _

_What's Going To Happen? _

_Will Update ASAP. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING APART FROM MYSELF. **_

(Vicky's POV)

I looked up and saw Jason stood there watching me. He was on the verge of breaking down. As well as me.

"Ohh, Jason. I'm so sorry. Non of this would of happened if he hadn't met me." I sobbed. I couldn't control it. By now students that were walking past stopped and stared at me. I noticed Dani was coming over to us. She gave me a big hug and told me to be strong for Nate.

(Shane's POV)

Okay, so I was still in bed. But I couldn't face school. Not today, not until Nate came out of hospital. I know Vicky, Jason and Dani went in but I couldn't face it.

"Ash!" I shouted. No reply. That would mean I would have to get out of bed and get my own drink. When I finally got downstairs I noticed Ash sat on the couch watching the news.

"Every damn news channel has it on. I'm pretty sure the people who was there don't need reminding of it." I could tell she was fighting back the tears.

(Ash's POV)

I didn't mean to shout at Shane I was just upset about it. Every TV channel had it on. They called it scary. More like horrific. I shot up as I heard all our names said. I quickly paused it and rewound it. "Shane, Come quick" I shouted, "Listen."

"Since the tragic and scary accident that recently happened outside this house. There are still five people the police want to question. Their names are:

Ashlyn Gray (She Took Shane's Name)

Vicky Michgan

Shane Gray

Danielle Deleasa

Jason Gray. All of which will be questioned in connection of the hit and run with victim Nate Gray." Shane turned the TV off and ran to the school

(Jason's POV)

Vicky was still blaming herself. Me and Dani tried everything in the day.

"Jas, Jason!" I spun round to see Shane running towards me. "Just seen on the new's that me, you, Dani, Ashlyn and Vicky are wanted for questioning in connection with Nate's hit and run."

"WHAT?!" screamed Vicky. She had heard him. "They can't honestly think that we did it. For crying out loud we stood there and witnessed it." the tears started flowing again. "We all know who did this and now we are wanted."

I couldn't believe it either. I mean why would the police think that his cousin's or his friends would do something like this.

(Dani's POV)

I stood there in total shock of what I had just been told. "Call Ashlyn and tell her to pick us all up outside school. We will go downtown but only as witness's." I said trying to keep as calm as possible. There was only one person who refused to go. Vicky. She didn't want to re-live it. It would make her even worse.

"No! I'm going to the hospital. I want to be with Nate. If they want to speak to me they can do. But while I'm with Nate." I decided to get Ashlyn to take Vicky to the hospital.

"Let us know how he is." Before we had even drove off, we all heard Vicky screaming at someone.

(Vicky's POV)

As I entered the hospital, I noticed someone I knew straight away. "You nearly killed him. Why would you do that?" I screamed at him.

He just stood there with a smirk on his face. I just wanted to smack him. It wouldn't help but it would help me feel a little easier. I noticed that Shane had run past me and had grabbed him.

"You stay the hell away from my family and my friends. And most of all Vicky and Nate. She can date whoever she wants as long as it's not you again." Jason had managed to drag Shane of him.

(Shane's POV)

I was so mad that he had the cheek to stand there and smirk when Vicky had said that to him. He didn't even say sorry. Nothing he could do would ever make me forgive him. I hadn't forgive him for what he did to Vicky, but now this made it even harder. "Go to Nate, Vicky. He'll probably want to see you anyway."

"I'm staying with her." said Dani. Jason looked at her, "Jason. I am staying."

(Ash's POV)

I took Shane out, the more he saw him. The worse he would get. "So that's the ex boyfriend then."

"Yeah." he said, with a smile on his face. I decided to take him home, to give him a break. "I'm going to visit my parents this weekend. In California. You can come if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to." giggled Shane. I ran upstairs to get the duvet from Shane's room. "Come on, we are going to watch a film together."

Me and Shane snuggled up on the couch and watched the film. I don't even think we were half way through it when Shane had fallen asleep. It had been a tough day and a good night's sleep was what he needed before we did the day long drive to California.

(Jason's POV)

As we entered the house I noticed Ash and Shane asleep on the couch. I told everyone to go straight upstairs. I didn't want to disturb them. Even though it was only tea time but I knew Ash was going to California tomorrow.

"Vicky, don't worry. Nate will be fine. But first I want to ask you something. Do you like Nate?"

"Depends what sort of like you mean. If you mean as a friend then..." I stopped her. "I mean like as in like. You know like as in dating like." She didn't answer she just looked at me as if to say you don't need to ask that.

"Yes, I do. He knows I do. But no-one else knows. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't. You got anywhere to stay? Because I know your not going back to your parents."

(Vicky's POV)

I just walked away. I did have somewhere to stay. I was going upstairs to get some stuff. Running home to get a few more bits and then going back to the hospital. I wasn't prepared to leave Nate's side.

"Dani, can you take me to mine please. I need to get some stuff." She grabbed her keys and took me to mine. On the way I told her exactly where I was staying. In a way she could understand why but she didn't know the full reason why.

(Shane's POV)

I woke up to a banging upstairs. I slowly laid Ash back down and carefully walked upstairs. "Anyone up here?" I saw Jason emerge from his bedroom. "How long you been here?"

"About an hour or something. I didn't want to disturb you or Ash." he whispered. I wondered if he knew about me going with her tomorrow. "I'm back off the sleep. Got a... want to be up early to see Ash off." I had to quickly change. I didn't want anyone knowing I was going. I knew he woul try and stop me if I told him.

(Dani's POV)

I walked her to Nate's room. "You sure you want to do this. You can always stop at mine or at the boys house." she just nodded. I couldn't force her to come home or anything. She eventually told me her feelings for Nate and I then understood a bit better why she wanted to be with him. I joined her at his bedside until he woke up.

"I'm going now. Get some rest Nate. I'll pop by tomorrow to see you both." I walked out. He looked a little better compared to yesterday. I got my cell out and called Jason. He needed to know. He went a bit mad about her staying with him. But I explained and he still didn't want her being with him.

(Nate's POV)

I sat there and just kept glancing at her. Poor lass, look tired and a mess. "What are you doing here?" It took her a good few minutes before she answered me.

"I told myself that I wouldn't leave your bedside. And I ain't doing. You need someone with you at all times. No-one apart from Dani knows I'm staying with you until you come out" her voice cracked and she started crying a little bit. I couldn't do much. I felt helpless. Just led there not being able to hold her to try and calm her down.

---Back at Jason's---

(Jason's POV)

Why on earth would she stay there? It was bad enough her seeing it but looking at him everyday would tip her. I heard Dani come through the door. I really just wanted to hug her but instead I shouted.

"Why did you leave her there?! Why didn't you call me sooner. I could of stopped her. I know her. She'll...."

"Oh, Jason. She's told you about how she feels towards Nate. You can't stop her." she shouted back.

"I don't care. When Nate's asleep or something she'll go looking for him. That could be dangerous. I know her ex. He won't stop for no-one." I didn't even mean to shout at her. But Vicky knew how bad he could be.

(Ash's POV)

I was disturbed with Dani and Jason arguing. I got up and walked upstairs. "Can you please keep it down. I have a long drive. Starting tomorrow. And please don't argue over Vicky and Nate. They don't need that. They need your support. So instead of arguing Jason get down there and see them." I sort of shouted while yawning.

He knew I was right. He just ran downstairs and slammed the door behind him. I turned the TV on and noticed a familiar face on the news. I gently shook Shane. Didn't take much for me to wake him.

---Back at the hospital---

(Vicky's POV)

I just sat there looking at Nate. I knew he would get better. But when was a completely different question. A nurse came in and told us that he could go home tomorrow. I was so relieved. "Looks like I'll be here for one night then." I joked.

My phone rang and as I answered it all I heard was three screaming voices.

"He's..."

"Been...."

"Caught..." that's all I got. I screamed slightly and hugged Nate. "He's been caught. The person that did this to you."

**Author's Notes: **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**What's your predictions for the next chapter?**

**Please Review. **

**I'll update ASAP. **

**Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_**Disclaimer:- I Own Nothing. All Rights To Rightful Owner. **_

(Nate's POV)

I sat up in bed. My eyes still shut. As I slowly opened my eyes. Vicky still holding me. I realized I was still in hospital. I gave a small groan. I was so happy that the person had been caught.

The nurse came in the room a few seconds later. "We've done more x-rays and as before no breaks just cuts and bruises. Your free to go whenever you want" smiled the nurse. Vicky gave a small scream.

"Well, if your not to sore Nate, I'd like to ask you to stop at mine tonight. My brother is at his friends tonight and mom is working a late shift."

"Hm, sure." I beamed. I was just happy to get out of this hell hole. As I lent forward to Vicky I kissed her as hard as I could. She didn't pull away which made me happy. In fact she kissed back.

(Vicky's POV)

My eyes were shut as I continued to kiss Nate. We were both that engrossed in kissing each other we didn't notice Shane and Jason walk through the door.

"Excuse me." said Shane, with a smirk on his face. I slowly pulled away and turned to Shane. "What?"

"We're picking up Nate. You know, taking him home." scoffed Shane.

"No. I'm s-stopping." Nate looked at me. I gave a little nod. "Stopping at Vicky's." smiled Nate as he took my hand.

--- With Dani & Ashlyn---

(Ashlyn's POV)

I still couldn't believe it. He had been caught. The only thing we had to face was the court case. I know I didn't want to face it. And I know that two other people definitely didn't want to do it. Dani. Vicky. Possibly Nate.

**From: Shane x**

**On our way home. Nate staying at Vicky's. Back soon xx**

Shane never put two kisses on a text.

**To: Shane x**

**Sure. Just a question what've you done? Xx**

**From: Shane x**

**Nothing. Can I not be nice. Xx**

I gave a small laugh. Dani had just come through the door. "What you laughing at." she smiled.

"Oh. Hey. Erm, n-nothing." I smiled back.

**To: Shane x**

**Okay. Just get home, I have something I need you to take care of for me. ;) xx**

That was bound to set him off.

(Dani's POV)

Thirty minutes they had been texting each other. They must have been close by because Ash ran upstairs. "Hey, Where's Nate babe?" I said as I kissed Jason. He say anything back but just kissed me. Shane ran past us and upstairs. A few seconds later you could hear some giggling.

(Jason's POV)

I continued to press my lips against Dani's harder and harder. "Upstairs now." I whispered in her ear. As she ran upstairs I went in the kitchen got myself a drink and sat there in front of the TV ready to watch the Lakers game. "Be there in about 5 minutes." I shouted upstairs.

She had actually fallen for it. If I hadn't of sent her upstairs I wouldn't get to watch the game. Five minutes had passed and the Lakers had started to win. "Yessssssss! Get in there" With that I heard Dani run downstairs calling my name.

--- Vicky & Nate ---

(Vicky's POV)

I helped Nate out of bed and while he got dressed. No matter how bad I wanted to be the room with him. I rang a taxi. "You decent." I said behind the curtain.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Come round and find out." laughed Nate. He was totally having me on. I walked round and he was fully clothed.

"You know, your going to pay for that." I giggled. I gave him a smirk. I had a feeling he was thinking some thing completely different to what I was by the way he grabbed me, and crushed his lips against mine.

(Nate's POV)

We had been stood there for about 5 minutes before I released her. "Any chance...."

"Not a chance. We're still in the hospital." She winked. Score! I had a feeling I was going to get what I wanted. Maybe I was rushing it, but damn I needed her. The first time I looked into her eyes I knew that.

It wasn't long after that we reached her house. She threw our things round the back and unlocked the door. Before she had chance to open the door, I turned her round and pressed myself against her. "N-N-Nate, N-not h-h-h" she let out a small moan. She managed to open the door, as she did we both fell back. Luckily the couch was not far away from the door. As we both fell backwards she let out a small giggle. Still not parting from each others lips.

--- J. D. S. A.---

(Dani's POV)

"Jason! Really? What's more important. The game or me?" I shouted. I was fuming with Jason. He just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my coat and the cars keys and stormed out. I couldn't be there.

(Jason's POV)

There wasn't much I could do. When Dani got mad you just had to leave her. The only thing now I could hear was Ashlyn and Shane, which sounded like giggles. But I wasn't sure. "Going out" I shouted upstairs. No answer. I just grabbed my coat and left. Slamming the door behind me.

(Shane's POV)

"Ash. Please stop." I gave a smirk. She was a tease. No doubt about it. But for some reason, I had Vicky on my mind. I shook it out my head and continued with Ashlyn. I was happy with her. And I wasn't going to ruin it.

"Jason! Can you bring me and Ash a drink up please?" I yelled downstairs. No answer.

"He's gone out." smiled Ashlyn. Oh just great. I knew exactly what had happened. Him and Dani had argued or something. I grabbed my keys from beside the bed and ran out.

--- Nate & Vicky---

(Vicky's POV)

I was so happy. I wanted this so bad. Nate ran his hands up my top. Not missing one bit of my body out. His hand eventually reached my breast. He gently ran his hand over it. With his other hand, he gave a slight tug on my top. "Take it off" I giggled. He took it off as fast as I could count to ten. He came up to my face and gazed into my eyes. "Hi." I whispered. He moved down my neck and started kissing it, until he re found my sweet spot. When he did I let out a moan. He began to kiss and suck on that spot.

(Nate's POV)

The more she moaned the more I got aroused. I lifted my head and look at her neck. Okay, I admit maybe I was sucking a bit to hard. I proceeded further down getting to the channel between her breasts. Using one hand to gently rub them. I quickly took off my shirt and went back to her face. Kissing her as hard as I could. She let me have access. With our tongues clashing, she was running her hands all round my body.

"Woah! What the fuck?" shouted a voice behind us. As I spun round I saw Jason stood there.

"Shit! Don't you know the meaning of knocking. You know, knock knock knock." shouted Vicky.

(Jason's POV)

"The door was open. Jeez. Calm the hell down." I shouted back. I was shocked with what I had just seen. My cousin getting it on with my best friend. Not something I wanted to see.

"Just wait outside. Jesus." she scoffed. I stormed outside fuming. I was like beyond pissed off with them two. I went back in five minutes later. This time they weren't half undressed.

I walked to her fridge and grabbed a can out. "Oi! That's my mom's. You have school tomorrow." she shouted. I just shrugged it off.

"My god, Jason. Your not seriously starting this again." sighed Nate. I still didn't take any notice. I wasn't bothered. I knew it. It was over this time.

Me and Dani had, had many arguments. I knew this time I had pushed the limit.

(Dani's POV)

How could he do this? He knows. Damn. Maybe I've been a bit harsh. I slammed my hands on the wheel in frustration. My phone started ringing. Vicky. I quickly pulled over.

"Hey... What!... No... Bye." I was fuming. Not again. I've dealt with this once. And I won't do this again. Never again. That's it, it's over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Apart From Myself **_

(Vicky's POV)

"Jason, dude. Stop it. I just called Dani." I grabbed the drink off him and hid the rest while Nate kept him occupied. "Nate help me get him in the car. You know he wont go quietly" I whispered into his ear.

After thirty minutes of trying to get him in we managed it. Don't ask how but we did. "Right, listen to me now Jas. I'm taking you home, your going to sleep and remember everything you have done and then you will say sorry to everyone you have upset."

"Don't think so. I've done nothing wrong."

"Oh really? That's why Dani is upset is it." I rolled my eyes at him. I never thought I'd see Jason like this again. Nate was sat in the front with me and he didn't take his eyes off me. It was sort of cute but yet sort of creepy. We hadn't known each other long and yet we were now together. I started to stare at him and before I realized Jason was screaming at me to slow down. I jerked the steering wheel and hit the street light.

I quickly looked up and checked everyone was okay, before I jumped out and checked the person who had gone straight into the wall. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed who it was. "No! No! Nooo!" I dropped to the floor tears streaming down my face.

The person in the car was my mom. She looked pretty bad, I couldn't find it in me to call 911. Luckily Nate had called them. I sat just inside my mom's car telling her to wake up. I was begging I had no killed her. "Damn it!" I turned to Jason. "Maybe if you wasn't such a selfish person I'd of seen her."

"This wasn't my fault. You were staring at Nate." I slapped him as hard as I could. I was so angry. Nate tried to pull me away but I didn't move instead I just yelled at him. Within minutes the police and two ambulances had arrived. Just before I they had reached the scene I had run off. I couldn't be there. I was prepared to get done for this.

Just round the corner I saw Dani running towards the scene. "Vicky! What's happened?" I couldn't speak. 

"I-I-I crashed the car. Although it's more than that. I was looking at Nate and without realizing I had started to speed up. Jason yelled at me, before I knew it I had hit a street light and the other car and spun into a wall. Dani, It's my mom in the other car." Her face literally dropped.

"What? How's Jason?" She pushed passed me and ran to the scene. I continued to run and run. Not long after I ran into Nate. _How had he found me? _He literally collasped in his arms. I couldn't control my tears or anything. He took me back to the scene. And straight away two police officers came straight to talk to me. What was I suppose to tell them? Lies? Inside I was dying. I told them everything. I was so relieved when they didn't arrest me.

**Authors Notes:**

**OhMyJonas! I'm Sooooo Sorry I Haven't Updated In Ages. I've Been So Busy. But I Will Be Updating Frequently Again :) So Tell Me What You Think About This One. Sorry It's Soooo Short. The Next Update Will Be Longer I Promise. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Break Up?

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :) **_

(Shane's POV)

It had been 4 weeks since the car accident Nate, Jason and Vicky had been involved in. The nightmare hadn't ended for any of them though. Everyday she was reminded of it. "Hey, listen. It'll be over with soon."

"Maybe, but I will not stop feeling guilty. Jeez Shane I could of killed my mom. If Jason wouldn't be the way he is now, everything would be okay." I heard Dani come through the door. "Upstairs!" I called out the living area. Okay, Ashlyn was away at her parents. She decided it would be best if I stayed to help with Jason. Minutes later Dani came running back downstairs and out the door.

**From: Ashlyn x**

**Hey, How's everyone on your end? Love you xxx**

_**To: Ashlyn x **_

_**Everyone great. Vicky still guilty about it. Jason still the same and Dani well she's Dani. Not much to say. Lol. Love you xxx**_

Within seconds of her receiving the text my phone rang. "Ash don't you dare come home early... I can cope. I hav... okay love you" I must admit I really missed her. She stopped longer than she said like but I didn't bother to much. I was being kept busy here. "SHANE!"

"Coming!" I called back upstairs. I swear the amount of times I have been upstairs and down I wouldn't need to go to the gym for a year. "Here! That's your lot now. And I mean that. After this one no more. Ever!" I shouted as I threw the last can at Jason. He'd gone through 25 cans in 27 hours. Yeah I had my order's not to give him any. But what do you do when he starts getting violent? Leave him?

"NATE!" he came running through the door like grease lightening.

"What? I wasn't doing anything" He had that shifty look to him and he was straightening himself off.

"Yeah, looks like it. Run to shop for me."

"Ummm, Why can't you go?"

"I have to watch Jason." I stood there a while longer as he shook his head. "Oh gee. Thanks Nate!" He totally got the sarcasm in my voice.

(Nate's POV)

Somebody was a little unhappy about going to the shop but he was acting like he should do everything in the house. Surely how hard can it be looking after Jason? _**BANG! **_I ran upstairs as fast as I could and peered through the key hole in Jason's bedroom door. And honestly I've seen Jason pissed before but this was a whole new level. His room looked like a bomb had just been dropped in it a million and one times.

"Hey, I'll sort it" whispered Vicky behind me. "Jason! Open this door right now." Wow! Jason was being a really stroppy. I swear I've never heard Jason called anyone a slut before now. "I beg your pardon Jas."

"You heard! I can't believe you. After a few days of knowing him your already slee..."

"WHAT? Oh, Jason. No we aren't. We're just together. Nothing has gone pass a make out session." She kicked the door so hard it left a dent in it, before running off downstairs. I ran after her taking the door keys and taking her out. I wasn't prepared to let her be in there with him. He'd literally lost it.

- With Dani-

(Dani's POV)

I really couldn't believe him. Everything was going great and then he started again.

**From: Nate. **

**Sorry to disturb you Dani, but can Vicky and I crash at yours for a bit? Jason's literally lost it . X**

**To: Nate. **

**Yeah sure. Bring yourselves round now. I'll call Shane and get him to bring you guys some stuff. X**

Wow! It must be bad. Never in my life have the rest ever asked if they could stay with me out of terror. I quickly called Shane, who had gone to pick up Ashlyn from the airport. She must of come home early. He had agreed to bring round some stuff for them as long as he and Ashlyn could stay. Well I couldn't say no. Mom wouldn't be happy about everyone staying. But she didn't understand. All she did was go to work and drink. Work. Drink. Work. Drink. Ah! You get it.

About 3 hours later everyone had arrived as had my mom. We were all just talking when she called downstairs "Off to bed now. I've got things to do" I gave a small groan as did everyone else.I knew exactly what she had planned. She was just going to get wasted, because it was her day off the day after.

"Dani, what's wrong with your mom?" asked Nate.

"Probably going to get wasted and then invite some random bloke over." I sighed. I was really hoping she wouldn't. I had enough to deal with, without mom being like she is.

-Next Day-

I slowly dragged myself out of bed as my alarm went off. I just got to the top of the stairs when I noticed my mom passed out on the stairs. "SHANE! Need your help" I called. He helped me move her. I felt sick, due to the smell of alcohol on her. Luckily she never invited some random bloke over. Imagine how bad that would of looked if she had done.

The day was pretty good. Until the end of it. Jason was waiting outside school. Had no idea who he was waiting for but we decided to talk to him.

"I'm sorry guys. I really don't know what happened." He looked rough. I really just wanted to take him back in my arms and tell him everything was okay, but on the otherhand I wanted to slap him as hard as I could. What was I suppose to do? After everything he had just done. Forgive him? Take him back? Sometimes I really hated life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – True Love Doesn't Last

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING.

**Notes: Sorry Guys But This Is The Last Chapter. Be Warned At The End There Is Something Quite Dramatic & Upsetting & It May Not Be Suitable For All Readers**

(Jason's POV)

I was half expecting them to stay and talk, but they left leaving only Dani stood in front of me. "So, again. I'm Sorry Dani. Forgive Me?" Seconds after her hand collided with my face.

"Your an idiot Jas, but the heart wants what the hearts needs." she part smiled at me, causing me to engulf her into a huge hug. I couldn't stop saying sorry. I've never felt so guilty about anything in my life.

- 2 Hours Later-

We arrived back at Dani's, I now wished I hadn't. Ashlyn had jumped up and slapped me so hard that it stung afterwards. Shane talked, not much, but it was still talk. Nate and Vicky just didn't even acknowledge the fact I was there/

"Dude, seriously. Take a shower. Now." laughed Shane as he sat back down. I took notice and went for a shower. Only when I got out. I could hear some arguing going on downstairs.

"Dani! How could you do it? After everything." Shouted Vicky.

"I didn't hav..."

"Of course you did. If that would have been Nate, I'd of just ignored him. Not taken him back. Damn it Dani. When will you realize that he..."

"Back off now. Seriously. It's her decision Vicky. You can't stop her." shouted Shane. Then I heard Ashlyn shout. I couldn't quite make out what she said. Then Nate started. Wow! It was legit kicking off downstairs.

"He's useless. This always happens. And everytime you take him back. I've washed my hands of you two now. I'm out." yelled Vicky even louder.

"Fine. I don't need you anymore. We're over as friends" shouted Dani. I heard Vicky shout Nate's name and then I heard a door slam. Probably the front door.

"She does have a point Dani. He's getting beyond the joke with this. This is like the 5th time in a year." said Ashlyn softly.

"Oh great. Now you. Listen Ash, I'm not being funny or anything, but what I do with my life is nothing to with you. If I wish to continue dating Jason, then I will." Dani half shouted.

"Dani, chill out. You must know by now, that he'll only do it again and hurt you." said Shane in a more calmer voice.

"IT'S MY LIFE DAMN IT! Both of you get out now!" I'm guessing Ashlyn and Shane were probably sat there stunned. "NOW!" screamed Dani. After everyone had left I decided to walk downstairs. I sat beside her and took her in my arms while she cried and cried. So many years of friendship probably down the drain now. I was blaming myself. Because it WAS my fault.

- With The Others-

(Shane's POV)

"I feel bad guys. It is her life." I saw Vicky roll her eyes. "Look, No matter what we might think of Jason now, shouldn't affect out friendship with Dani. How long have we all be friends?"

"About 6 or 7 years" they all said, expect Nate.

"Exactly, I reckon me and Ashlyn should go round first and say sorry. Then you an..."

"No freaking way Shane! I will not say sorry for saying the truth." shouted Vicky who then stormed out. I gave a loud groan. This was getting nowhere. Nate stayed for some reason. Had something happened between them?

"Urmmm dude. Your girl's just run out. And your still here because?" asked Ashlyn. He just ignored her. This little group of friends was slowly drifting apart. I went upstairs with Ashlyn leaving Nate on his own. A good hour later I heard the front door slam. "He's gone to look for her." smiled Ashlyn. Maybe there was still hope for them all. Ashlyn leaned it and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you Shane." she smiled and led down on the bed. Nearly falling asleep.

"I love you to Ashlyn" I whispered back. I stayed awake, just in case the others came round. I must of fallen asleep. Because the next thing I remembered was my phone ringing off. I looked at the date. "What? Three days later?" I'd slept for three days. Ashlyn was still asleep. Just then my phone began to vibrate again. I answered it, only I wished I hadn't.

What I was hearing surely couldn't be true? I quickly got up, waking Ashlyn up, taking the car and driving as fast as I could to wear Dani had just said. I was so hoping it wasn't true.

It couldn't be.

As I got closer, I saw police lights, a couple of private ambulance's. You know the type for dead people. I was praying I was at the wrong place. Or this was a bad dream.

"Dani! What's happened?" I looked over and saw a very very upset and distraught Nate. Thankfully Nate was ok. But where was Vicky?

A Police officer came over and started talking to me. The last thing I heard was "I'm so sorry." The police officer walked off.

"What?"

"He said, Vicky ran off leaving Nate. When she arrived to this place. Our place. Her ex boyfriend was here. Waiting...The last thing I said to her is that our friendship was over."

"No! There's no way he'd hurt her."

"Not only her. But himself." I broke down. My best friend. Nate's first love. Everyone's friend, A daughter, A sister. Gone.

Guess True Love and The First Love doesn't last forever.


End file.
